


Christmas Strip

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Dancing, Long-Johns, M/M, Stripping, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes decorating the Christmas tree more fun...  though Thor and Steve take it to a whole other level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a oneshot I was going to post for Christmas, but I was working. Now I've got this rotten cold. I was supposed to be in work today, but they sent me home. So here it is. 
> 
> Beta'd -checked out by Hyperstorms, though all mistakes are my own. Am thinking about adding an epilogue later, I'll see how things go. 
> 
> Much thanks. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Note: The music Tony and Thor dance to are Jingle Bells (the one used in Iron Man 3) Heroes - David Bowie and Back In Black- ACDC. 
> 
> Also Thor dances to Rough Boy - ZZ Top. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----------

Decorate the tree. 

It seemed simple enough, but the Midgardian decorations were so fragile, tricky and not to mention frustrating. 

When the winter solstice came about on Asgard, all trees within the city were illuminated and every citizen helped with the process. Illumination didn’t mean wrapping some wires and a few lights in amongst the branches though. For the Aesir, it meant creating thousands of coloured lights out of thin air, all artistically interwoven amongst the trees, lights that displayed beautiful intricate winter patterns that would move, swirl and dance when touched. 

Families would also bring a single tree (specially grown for the solstice) into their homes and decorate them in the same manner. The palace would have a few as well and Thor often remembered, with fondness, of when he and Loki would help their mother to decorate them. Well, most of the time it was Loki and Frigga who used their magics and spells to illuminate the trees and he would quite happily watch them in wonder… adding a few of his own touches when asked. 

This, now? 

This was ridiculous. 

These baubles, the tinsel and the various assortments of little ceramic snowmen, santas and stars seemed archaic, and while it took several hours to de-tangle everything and get them out of the boxes and wrappings, some of the decorations wouldn’t even stay on the branches when he and Tony placed them there. 

Thor understood that doing this was a tradition to some humans, just like it was on Asgard, he understood that some ornaments were special, sentimental and would have been handed down through the generations, but to him it was still unnecessarily fiddly and complicated, when it didn’t need to be. 

Decorating the tree was supposed to be enjoyable. This was not enjoyable. 

When the star fell off the top of the tree for the sixth time, Thor growled in frustration. 

“Not liking it?” 

Tony’s comment was an understatement. Thor picked up the star and looked at it through narrow squinting and disapproving eyes. 

“This is proving to be a little more frustrating than I had originally thought.” Thor sighed but looked at Tony with a smile. “If you will permit, I can decorate this tree how my mother used to and it will only entail me speaking a few words.” 

Thor saw a nervous squint in Tony’s eyes and his head turned off to the left as if he was remembering something awful.

“After the fire last year…“ Tony looked back at Thor and shrugged his shoulders. “Pepper decreed that all future Christmas trees will be hand decorated with traditional pieces and without the aid of my technology. I personally would have just banned Dum-E from helping, who was the cause of the fire, but doing it this way… hands on? It’s not so bad, big guy. We can still make this fun.” 

“The incantations will not ignite any fires. I assure you.” Thor looked with disdain at the baubles that fell to the floor. “While I’m not as skilled as my mother was, I am capable. The end result will be a spectacular sight.” 

Tony seemed to consider it. He actually looked intrigued by the idea, but Tony shook his head and gently patted Thor on his bare arm. 

“Best do it normal like. Without the hocus-pocus and jiggery-pokery, yeah?”

Thor rolled his eyes, tutted and shrugged Tony’s hand off him. 

“It’s hardly jiggery-pokery and hocus-pocus, Stark.”

“Whatever… your science is way _way_ over my head. Buddy, Pepper would be here right now decorating this tree herself, but as CEO of my company, she's at an important meeting... or some such. l like making Pepper happy and while the giant bunny was a bad idea, not burning down the complex is a great one! You and me... we can do this. For Pepper!"

"Aye. For Lady Potts." 

"So here’s how we make this fun.” Tony looked up and clapped his hands together, rubbing them with glee. “Friday! Put the playlist on shuffle!” 

A funked up Christmas tune with a modern beat played through the speakers and then a man began to sing about dashing through the snow and jingling bells. Tony had both his arms up in the air and was gyrating his hips very provocatively. He stepped in time to the beats, wiggling his bum and punching the air before picking up a box of Pepper's favourite decorations. 

“Come on! Dance with me, Thor! Feel the music… let it move you!”

Tony threw the box at Thor, who caught it, but he was still a little bewildered at Tony’s dancing. Then when there was really no other option, Thor shrugged his shoulders and began to mimic Tony’s moves. It was easy enough and it was fun, especially when they began to decorate the tree in between spins, shimmies and grinds. 

The Christmas song eventually ended and another song, one that sung of being heroes just for one day, commenced. At first everything was all uncoordinated with their sways, and again a few more decorations they had put up fell off, but they eventually got in synch. They circled the tree and danced perfectly in time, and Thor even found himself singing along to the chorus.

“This is fun, right?” Tony asked as they both shimmied together, back to back. 

Thor nodded. It was not the kind of dancing he was used to, but it was working. He was enjoying it and the tree was slowly filling up with the decorations. There were a few more Christmas songs and then a favourite of Stark’s kicked in and so the style of dancing changed. 

_“Because I’m back in black!”_

The rock tune was more to Thor’s liking and he let his hair loose from its tie for the full effect of what Tony called 'head-banging'. Thor impressed Stark no end when he sent his hair into a whipping circle, but even with this heavy tune, there was room for some sexy manoeuvres, poses and Thor's favourite, 'air guitar.' 

“The ladies love a man who can dance, Thor.” Tony exclaimed, adding a few more decorations to the tree as he danced. “I’m telling you. They go crazy over it!” 

Their rhythm broke for a moment when Thor stopped to give Stark a _‘really?!’_ glare over his shoulder. 

“Er, okay. Super serum doped Captains love it too.”

There was a snickering laugh and then the box of Pepper’s precious Christmas decorations dropped from Thor’s hands and smashed to the floor. 

The music stopped abruptly. 

Thor turned and saw Steve leaning in the doorway, with his arms folded and an amused expression on his face. When he finally walked in the room, his bemused grin turned into his beautiful half smirk and his eyes fixated on Thor, his large bare arms and at the way his black amour hugged every contour of his body. Especially his ass. 

“Hi guys… keeping busy I see.” Steve said, with a teasing tone. 

“We’re dancing.” Thor said, his gaze locking with Steve’s and a similar crafty smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

“So I see. Not bad,Thor. Are you going to carry on?” Steve asked, sauntering over to a chair and sitting down. 

“Are you going to join in and help us?” asked Tony.

Steve hadn’t taken his eyes off Thor. He shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss Tony’s question. 

“Nah, but Thor… you can dance for me if you want.”

Friday took that as a signal to start the music again and this time she decided to play a slow and seductive rock tune that made Thor nod and smile with approval. When Thor ran his hands through his hair, Steve leaned back in the chair and linked his hands together behind his head, ready to see what other moves Thor knew.

Thor didn’t dance straight away, because he knew what this was going to lead to. The music was extremely seductive. The second he saw the blur of Tony Stark leaving the room at the corner of his eyes and heard _‘I don’t need to see this’_ he started a slow and sexually alluring dance in time to the music, a dance that made Steve bite his bottom lip. 

Steve dropped his hands from his head to take a grip on the arms of the chair and when Thor crooned some Asgardian phrases, the room erupted with explosions of red, silver and blue lights, all of which began swirling around the room like a gentle snow storm. Steve briefly acknowledged them, but he was still mainly fixated on Thor and his body. The arm of the chair snapped and splintered under pressure of his grip. 

_“I’m a rough boy...”_

Steve was suddenly dragged up from the chair by one hand. Thor’s fingers dug hard into his hip and +while it did hurt a bit and it was certainly going to bruise despite his serum’s healing properties, Steve liked it. He gasped and was practically hefted off his feet as that hand and arm snaked round his waist and pulled him up against Thor’s body. 

Thor bowed his face down into Steve’s neck and began to nuzzle him with his lips and beard as they swayed in time with the music. 

Their bodies roughly ground together, leather pants rubbed against denim jeans, arousing them. Hardening them.

The song moved them around the room and both of them were lost within it, in the melody of the song and by the way their grinding motions against each other intensified their arousing states. It reached a point where Steve could no longer resist, so he grabbed hard onto the tight cheeks of Thor’s ass and brought their mouths together with slow hard kisses. 

Thor responded in kind and then neither of them could keep their hands still. Fingers scraped and pulled, desperately trying to find bare flesh beneath their clothes, but then there was a loud rip. 

Steve jeans dropped to the floor and Thor eased back to take a look down. This time it was he who rose a single eyebrow in surprise and he smirked at the sight of the white long-johns with the large thick pitch pushing against the fabric. 

“What?” Steve murmured, his glazed over eyes wandering over the sight of the lights still billowing around the room. “I happen to like these. They’re comfortable.” 

Thor grunted with approval into Steve’s mouth and then shoved him back down into the chair, which cracked under the impact. When Steve tried to get back up, Thor shoved him again, commanding him with a shake of his head to keep still. 

Holdings his hands up in defeat, Steve stayed still as Thor carried on dancing for him. The god could dance… every move Thor did was so sexual and beautiful at the same time that he had Steve licking his lips with hungry want, yet his eyes were looking at Thor with utter adoration. 

Thor ran his hands through his hair again and then slowly peeled open the sleeveless black tunic to show his bare torso. Steve licked his lips again and that smirk became a dirty grin… so Thor paused for a moment and grabbed both legs of his pants. 

Like he had seen the male strippers do at the club Natasha had taken them to (but only much much better judging by Steve’s widening eyes) Thor ripped his pants clean off in one swift jerk, revealing a similar pair of long white long-johns. 

“Are those mine?” Steve asked, choking back his surprised laughter. Thor straddled him, swayed his hips a few times and forced both of Steve’s hands to the backs of his legs. He then directed those hands up over his rear, giving Steve the opportunity to give both cheeks a squeeze, and took them round over his abs before finally slipping one of Steve’s hands over the soft material barely containing Thor’s now very erect cock. 

Steve suddenly squeezed his fist hard around Thor’s hard on and the whole room was filled with blinding flares as every single one of the lights Thor had produced brightened in response to his touch. The lights that had been gently floating around the room were now swirling in a wild erratic frenzy and some were turning into vague but still very suggestive images. 

Thor’s other response was to rip Steve’s t-shirt off and discard it on the floor, moments before hauling Steve up into his arms and locking his legs around his waist. As they kissed, Thor danced them around in circles, all the while grinding himself up, slowly, against the crack of Steve’s ass. 

Steve jerked, which made Thor lose his footing and so they collapsed against the tree that had been up until that point, a beautifully decorated tree. Thor landed onto it and broke the branches of beautiful pine along with all those decorations that had been able to stay on, but the pain didn’t register at all, not even when the last remains of his armour was clawed off of his torso. 

The rough play continued and yet every kiss, every scraping nail that broke through skin and drew blood felt sensual and loving as well. Even the moment when Steve penetrated inside of him, with hard successive thrusts and only a handful of spit as lubrication, it hurt, but Thor loved it. The love of his Captain was the best, especially hearing the soft choking gasps of Steve’s voice in his ear and his assurances. 

Steve had a strength that Thor loved, so he allowed Steve to pick him up and carry him in the same manner as he had, both of them thrusting hard before Steve slammed Thor against the window. 

The window eventually shattered under the pressure of the two of them slamming repeatedly against it and Steve barely managed to pull them back away. His legs stumbled and they hit the floor with a shuddering crunch, Steve landing on top. 

Their gasping cries and the impact didn’t slow either of them down and neither did the pieces of the broken glass baubles they rolled over. Though they had to stop, after Steve finally emptied deep within him and collapsed with a soft satisfied thud on top of him. 

Thor wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed his sopping wet brow, threading his fingers through the short spikes of Steve’s hair. 

“You really have to dance for me again…you have a good knack for it.” Steve’s wearied voice murmured as his hand patted one of Thor’s pecs. Steve smirked as it twitched in a little dance of its own. “Though could you not wear my underwear?”

“I’m not wearing a thong.” Thor gently stroked and squeezed at one of his ass cheeks. "They are nowhere near as comfortable." 

“You've worn one?” Steve muffled a laugh against Thor's chest. 

"I tried, yes, and it was far from my favourite thing to rise up my backside."

"Really?" Steve could barely say a word, he was trying not to laugh. "What is your favourite?"

Thor stroked Steve's face. "You." 

"Ah... then my lord Thor.... you are most welcome."


End file.
